Dark Lord's Victim
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: Peter Bainner has returned to Hogwarts for the third time and this year, he must overcome more than even Harry Potter. Can he stand to the challenge, or will his mother get the upper hand?
1. Chapter 1

Peter stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and joined Mrs. Weasley. Brad followed him while Kyra entered the Leaky Cauldron and transported herself to the muggle world. Peter, Brad, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George all conversed about what had happened to them throughout the year and discussed Cedric Diggory's death by the hands of Voldemort.

"Do you actually think that you-know-who has been reborn?", Ginny asked Peter, leaning back in her seat, looking really tired. "Ginny, we already talked about this on the train. Yes, it is very possible that Lord Voldemort has been revitalized after all of these years. Now please, can we discuss something much more interesting? Such as what we will do once we reach your house, maybe?", Peter replied, looking at her with a slight annoyance and turned to Brad, "What do you want to do when we reach the Weasley's household?"

"Go see Partavi.", he said with a great deal of embarrassment that a sly man like him would be tied down by a mortal wizard. "Figures.", Peter said, shaking his head and slapping his hand across the back of Brad's head., "I guess we'll just find something to do when we arrive."

Peter walked into the Burrow and proceeded to settle himself into the warm household that reminded him slightly of a larger replica of Brad's house with more rooms. He put his stuff in the twin's bedroom and decided to explore the muggle world of London. He saw many of the things that most wizards would marvel at, yet, being a former muggle, as well a former mortal, he was unimpressed with the technological and economic advances of the 'normal' humans.

He did sense many people who were, according to a Death Dealer, Lycans, or werewolves. He even conversed with a few, who were affected by his scent to the point of paranoia. They had told him of the vampires and their conquest to eradicate the Lycan race under the control of a corrupt by the name of Kraven. When Peter told him of his own supernatural powers, the lycans ran in fear to their leader, which one of them who had informed him that the Lycan was named Lucien.

While chasing one of the Lycans, Peter ran out into the street and a cargo transportation vehicle was traveling at a speed thirty miles above the law's limit and came charging down the road towards him. When Peter looked at the Semi, he saw that the driver was slumped over his wheel and had his foot resting rather heavily on the gas pedal. The automobile rushed towards Peter and collided with him. Peter braced for impact and cut the car in half as it continued to speed past him. When Peter got past the rear bumper, he turned and gripped onto the two bumpers, halting the vehicle.

At this point in time, multiple muggles were staring at the wreck and at Peter. He quickly ran from the place. A small group of mortals chased him, and Peter ducked into an alley. He quickly flew from the spot and left the muggles confused and baffled.

Peter arrived at the Burrow thirty minutes later and saw Brad and Ron dueling, with Brad dodging the stunners and curses sent at him. Peter quickly went inside and joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. They feasted from the food that Peter had purchased, cooked perfectly by Mrs. Weasley, and conversed about what the schedule for tomorrow would be.

After dinner, the Weasley adults went to bed and Ginny left to her room, because Ron had spilt pumpkin juice on her skirt. After a while of talking about random topics, Ron challenged Peter to a game of wizard's chess. "Where are the sets?", Peter asked, rising from his seat. "In Ginny's room. Bring both sets", Ron said, laying his head down on the table. Peter accepted the challenge and dragged Brad along for the trip to carry the other chess set.

Opening Ginny's door, Peter froze when he looked into the room, of which Brad was blocked from view. Ginny, with her back to the door, stood facing her wall, her skirt laying on the floor and her underwear snugly fitting the curves of her ass. Peter turned around and cleared his throat, alerting her of his presence. She quickly turned and saw him standing there, Brad trying desperately to see what Peter was blushing about, amazed that any situation could make a half vampire rush blood to his pale cheeks.

"Hi Peter, do you need something?", she said, slipping on a pair of tight pants and walking towards him. He turned around and noticed that the lights had gone out. Peter began speaking an alienated form of gibberish and finally got the words "Lumos" out of his mouth. "We need the chess sets, Ginny.", Brad said, walking past Peter, still oblivious as to why Peter was stunned. "Oh yeah, here you are.", she replied, handing them the boards and pieces. "Brad please go ahead of Peter, I need to talk to him.", she said, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Fine, Peter give me the board.", Brad said, taking the set from Peter. As soon as Brad was at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny closed her door and pulled up two seats. "Peter, you cant tell anyone what you saw tonight, okay? My parents despise this type of undergarments and have forbidden me to wear it.", she pleaded him, hanging on him to show how important to her it was to keep it a secret. Peter thought for a second. "I'll keep it a secret, if you show them to me again.", he said, grinning widely.

"No.", she said, giving him a disgusted look. "Well at least a kiss? At the least?", he asked, looking at her with a straight face, letting her know he wasn't kidding. "Fine. Neville's gonna kill me, but fine.", Ginny responded, leaning in closer to Peter, until she was an inch away from his lips. He extended forward enough to close the gap, and slid his tongue inside her mouth, slithering past her teeth and caressing her slimy muscle. She was taken aback but allowed Peter to continue lolling his tongue in her mouth. He slid his tongue over her gums, exciting the nerves on the gumline. She moaned and began to press into the kiss, but she regained control and pulled away before she lost control of herself.

"Wow, Peter, I had no idea you could do that with your tongue.", she said, getting up and climbing into bed, motioning for him to leave the room. He did and went to accompany the others downstairs. "Hey, Peter, why were you gone so long?", Ron asked, looking at him as if daring him to speak the truth. "Why do you think?", Peter replied, giving him a look as if he were mad, "Ginny was pestering me with more questions about Voldemort."

"I dont believe you.", Ron said, reaching for his wand, fury in his eyes. "Believe what you will, but thats what happened.", Peter replied, taking a seat and paralyzing Ron in his seat.

Peter, Brad, Fred, and George played wizard chess while Ron watched, in complete paralysis. Finally, they went to bed at five in the morning. Peter performed the countercurse.

The next morning, Peter was woken up at seven with Ginny pushing him off of the bed. "Ginny!", he groaned rising from the floor and tackling her, attacking her with a tickle torture session. "No! Peter! Stop!", she screamed in between giggles and laughs, waking everybody in the room. Ron saw Peter on top of Ginny and sent a stunner his way, and, being that Peter was preoccupied, he was hit, not noticing that the spell had even been fired. His body fell on Ginny, his head faceplanting into her chest, unconsciously.

"Ron!", Ginny screamed, pushing Peter's limp body off of her own, "We were just having a bit of fun!" She slapped him hard across the face then reawoke Peter, who was temporarily drooling on the floor with his eyes glazed over. He blinked a few times before getting up, his pupils returning to his biological optical organs. Peter rose from the floor and glared at Ron, paralyzing him yet again.

"Stupid mortal.", Peter growled then followed the scent of morning food to the kitchen. Ginny, Fred, George, and Brad followed, leaving Ron on the floor, in the same situation that Peter was in. "Ginny, what was Peter doing in your room so long last night?", Fred asked. He, nor George, believed Peter's story of Ginny pestering him for twenty minutes.

"He, uh, he was...", she stuttered, looking at Peter, who had turned around to watch her answer, "We were making out! Okay!" She turned away as her entire face went redder than her hair. George and Fred stared at Peter with bewildered eyes. "Thats gross, mate.", Fred said to him, wincing from what he had just heard. "Actually, she wasnt that bad.", Peter replied, continuing downstairs. The twins pulled a face and stared at Ginny, who went even redder from flattery.

After consuming their fill of food, everyone except Ron, who was still stuck in his room, left for Diagon Alley, without the Weasley adults. When they arrived, Ginny took off for the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone followed and drank and talked all day long until they had to go home. For several days they did this until Kyra arrived.

The very next morning, Mr. Weasley recieved a letter from Professor Dumbledore. After reading it over, he said, "Peter, Brad, Kyra, the family and I will be leaving here shortly, so you must leave.", he said in his most friendly voice possible. Peter read Mr. Weasley's mind and saw that he was talking about leaving for the Order.

"This is about the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it?", Peter asked, taking a sip of his beverage. "How did you know about the Order?", Mr. Weasley asked, his vision fixated on Peter. "Simple, I read your mind.", he replied, a gleam in his eyes.

"You know too much!", Mr. Weasley shouted, "Obliviate!" Peter used a shielding spell and flew from the Burrow, Brad and Kyra following him. The Weasleys watched as they flew into the distance and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lamnia trio flew from London to Shasta Lake City and found Amy, Akasha, and Francesca eating at Burger King. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. All that food! Mmmmm... Butterbeer, Roast Turkey, and those Chocolate Frogs! Yum!", Amy said, eating the last of the French fries. "Peter!", Francesca said, jumping up and gripping onto him. Brad, I need you to convert Francesca, Peter said into Brad's mind. Okay, he replied.

"Francesca, I need to convert you to one of our kind.", Brad said, taking a step forward and showing his teeth. "I want Peter to do it.", she said simply, gripping him tighter. "I can't do it. I have been a Lamnia for too long. Even a year old, my blood would be too powerful and lustful. It could very well kill you. And that would be a waste.", Peter stated, looking down at his personal vicegrip. "Oh, alright.", she said, detaching herself from him and exposing her neck.

"Er, Francesca, maybe right here in the middle of a fast food restaurant isn't the best place to do this.", Peter commented, looking at all the mortals who were now staring at them. "Hmmm... maybe, but where would we go?", she asked. Peter's eyes grew wide and he led them all to his former house.

When they arrived, Peter stopped at the front door and sighed. "Peter, what's wrong?", Francesca asked, staring at him as if he were being overdramatic. "Yeah, you're holding up the line. What, are your parents mad or something because you will live forever and they won't?", Brad added, pushing him into the door.

"NO! They abandoned me, you over-egotistical twit! Now shut it!", Peter shouted, ripping open the door and sending splinters everywhere. "Whoa...", the girls gazed in awe, never seeing Peter this pissed, whom of which was now seething with anger and thrashed the entire garage, tearing it to shreds. Brad could not tear his eyes away from the rubble of Peter's former garage, grateful that Peter found another outlet for his anger.

"Now then, the remainder of this house will be used for our own organization against Voldemort. We'll call it the Order of the Raven.", Peter said, catching his breath, walking into his former house. "But Peter, if we're here, how will we get to Hogwarts?", Francesca asked, looking at him with a confounded look on her face. "I'll request of Dumbledore to connect us to the Floo network.", he replied, stepping outside and conjuring Peter, Brad, and Kyra's school supplies and trunks. They landed harshly in the rock covered driveway, and Peter grabbed them and set them in his room, of which the portal had sealed itself. "We'll rest ourselves here for the night, and I'll go to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, in which you will all follow me.", Peter said, summoning six sleeping bags, twelve pillows, and six camping cots. After Peter settled them in, he treated them to a night on the town, sneaking into clubs and feeding upon the unwary. This activity lasted until midnight, wearing everyone out, including the hyper Brad.

The next morning, the group awoke and traveled back to London, seeking the counsel of Professor Dumbledore. They arrived at Hogwarts and walked straight to Professor McGonnagal's office. "Professor McGonnagal.", Peter said, announcing his presence. "Mr... Bainner.", she replied, taken aback at the fact that a student was in the school after it was let out. "I need the password to Professor Dumbledore's office. I have some important business to discuss concerning the Dark Lord.", Peter stated.

"No need, Peter. I'm right here, now then, I'll escort you to my office.", Dumbledore said, stepping past him. Dumbledore led them to his study, conjuring seats for them all. "Professor, I would like it very much if you connected my house to the Floo network. The house I am using is a organization of superhumans against Voldemort.", Peter said, writing his address on a slip of parchment and laying it on the desk.

"Thats the most logical thing I've heard this whole summer, Peter. I will do my best to connect you.", Dumbledore replied, taking the slip, "In the meantime, I would imagine that Voldemort is trying to gain as many of superhuman beings as possible. I heard some ruckus in London about a war between vampires and werewolves. I would like you to try and persuade them to join us in our cause to free mankind from a deadly tyrant." "Yes Professor, I will investigate.", Peter said, bowing and making his exit, his children following him.

Peter led his friends back to his house and had them settle in for the night. When everyone else was asleep, Peter snuck out to find some prey. At a local bar, he found one such person qualified to become a victim. After draining the girl, he decided, since she was now apart of him, her belongings also should be apart of him. He took whatever money she had and disposed of the body, leaving her next to the exit behind the bar. Peter then went to buy some cooking utensils, food, and dishes. He had no money left over when the items were in his possession. The next morning, Peter cooked breakfast for the entire group. They all ate hungrily before Amy asked, "Peter, where did you get the money for this?"

"Oh, I had to kill someone for it.", he replied, engulfing a short stack of pancakes. The gang just stared as Amy looked quite disgusted at Peter. He noticed the silence and looked up at Amy, who was glaring at him with such evil that he might have turned to stone on the spot. "Just kidding! God! I found the money in my room, Amy. Do you really think I'd kill someone for money?",Peter said quickly, staring at her as if he were pleading to not be torn limb from limb on the spot. "I do.", Brad said, raising his hand, giving his vote. The rest of them agreed and raised their hands as well. Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace and entered the house. "Ah, Peter. I connected this muggle residence to the wizarding Floo powder network. Now then, might I have a small portion of your breakfast? I have to help Harry Potter prove his innocence. He was attacked by two dementors in his neighborhood. Now the ministry is attempting to expel him from Hogwarts.", Dumbledore said, conjuring up a seat and sitting next to Peter, who served Professor Dumbledore a plate of the food.

After Dumbledore left, Peter used the Floo Powder to travel to Flourish & Blotts. When he arrived, Peter was thrown from the fireplace and into the wall across from him. "Damn it all, Ignatia Wildsmith! You could have made Floo Powder safer!" The rest of the order came in after him and landed on top of him. "Get off!", Peter growled. "Hmm... now where have I heard that before?", Brad mumbled, trying desperately to free his arm from under the pile of Lamnia.

Peter sensed a great vampire power in the streets of London, coming from a house to their left. Peter pounded on the door, which burst from it's hinges. Peter turned to his fellow supernatural, "Oops." He stepped into the lair. "What eternal one lives in a mortal house such as this? Speak or I will hunt you down!", Peter bellowed, staring into the darkness of the main hall. "I, Lestat, answer your call. What do you want?", a vampire said, leaping from the stairway. "I am Peter Bainner, a crossbreed between a vampire and a lycan or as you commonly know them as, werewolves. Not long ago, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort was ressurected and is recruiting any and all magical creatures that would be willing to join him. The rest, he kills. I feel that it would be in your best interest that you side with us to halt the spread of this evil man's intentions. Would you be willing to join us?", Peter said, stretching his hand towards the pale figure. "Hmm... yes. That seems like a reasonable solution to this problem being presented.", Lestat replied, taking Peter's hand and grasping it firmly. "Good, Amy, would you please show Lestat where our headquarters is?", Peter asked, gesturing for Lestat to follow her.

"Now then, we will go to that building that Professor Dumbledore requested of us.", Peter said, exiting the house. They followed him. Peter led them to a ravaged building, of which the walls looked as if they might crumble at any moment. Through the halls they ran, defeating any vampire or lycan that stood in their way, blood beginning to stain their clothes. Peter could taste the blood in his mouth. He licked his lips and kept running, the scent of blood growing stronger as he neared the center of the building. They ran into a room that resembled a lab. On a piece of paper, the name "Michael Corvin" read in bold black handwriting. "Michael Corvin?", Peter muttered, remembering reading a shooting in an apartment near the residence of 25 year old Michael Corvin. "This must be the work of Lucien.", Peter said, remembering what the lycan on the streets said. Suddenly, Peter sensed another Lamnia in the area, in the midst of the scent of blood. Peter bolted toward the Lamnia's presence.

When a break in the wall appeared, Peter laid sight on a Lamnia battling with a very old and powerful vampire. Must be the lord of a coven, Peter thought, watching as the battle fought on. The vampire lord grappled the monsterous creature, sliding a headlock on him. For a short while the Lamnia struggled before the lady vampire took up her lord's sword and struck out at him. The lord turned towards the traitorous vampire and drew his armblade. But he suddenly froze, as if the thought of being slain had hit him, and half of his skull slid off it's owner's other half.

As soon as the battle was over, Peter and the gang leaped down from their perch. when they hit the water, Michael turned to face them. "Who are you?", the confused hybrid asked. Peter rose from the water. "I am a creature no different from yourself, as it is well known, a Lamnia. My friends and I have searched for you, Michael. I wish for you to join us in putting a stop to an evil wizard known by many as Lord Voldemort. We know him as Thomas Riddle.", Peter replied.

"A Lamnia?", Michael asked, becoming ever more confounded. "Alright guys, transform!", Peter commanded, and all of the Order mutated into the Lamnia form. Michael growled and stepped forward, threatening to attack, but before he could make any moves, a intense force exploded from between the Lamnia and forced them to disperse. Peter was thrown under the water, and when he sat up, he noticed that Akasha, Brad, Kyra, and Francesca were all hovering off the ground and twitching like mad, Francesca and Kyra were screaming, crying in agony. A blinding light appeared in the center of the room, and Peter rose to get a better look. A beam of light shot directly at Peter, striking him and passing through him, snagging onto his spirit and drawing it out of his body by small portions. Peter gritted his teeth as he felt himself being torn apart internally, muscle and tissue tearing, ligaments snapping, bones shattering, nerves being triggered all throughout his body. He fell over into the water when the light retracted, blood seeping from his wounds and staining the water.

The bright light absorbed all of the taken portions of the souls, forming a ball of feathers. The ball glowed with another wave of bright light as the ball took the form of a human with giant bird wings. The light faded as a beautiful slim girl who was perfectly sized in every way stood bare naked in front of the people who were unable to gaze upon her beauty. She used her wings to cover her naked body, grabbed a curtain, purified it, and wore it as a robe. She walked over to a paralyzed Peter who was involuntarily twitching, barely able to open his eyes. "Who are you?", he asked, struggling to get the words out. "I have no given name but you may call me Kotori.", she answered softly, returning energy slowly to the group. "Kotori?", Peter asked, "Are you an angel?"

"In a matter of speaking. I am a being of pure light, formed by the souls of the caring and kind-hearted.", she replied. "Can you heal people?", he asked, closing his eyes. "Yes, Peter.", Kotori answered, looking down at him with sympathetic eyes. "Then would you consider mending our bones and muscles?", Peter asked with a hiss of pain. Kotori pointed her hands palm open at Peter and his friends, and a giant white orb engulfed them, reforming their bodies, and returning them to normal. "Thank you.", Peter said sincerely, getting up and turning to Michael, "Well? Will you join us or not?" Michael thought for a moment then finally said, "What the hell. I'll do it. I may be crazy but I'll do it."

"Great! Will your female companion accompany us or will she stay in London and remain here?", Peter asked, turning to the she-vampire. "I will remain here, Michael. I will wait for your return.", she said, staring into his eyes. He leaned over and passionately kissed her. "I will not be gone long.", he whispered, hugging her and turning to Peter, "Lead me to your headquarters."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter arrived at his house at 11:00 am, and invited as many muggles that he could remember, and some people he knew were weird in an unaverage way. That very night, Peter threw a monsterous party that shook the city of Redding, nearly twenty miles away. Lestat performed for them, as Peter had invited many of his friends who liked to preform music. Peter brought a cinder block from outside and stood on it, saying, "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming. As you all have probably guessed, I am throwing my reappearance to Shasta Lake City."

"Where have you been?", Bryan asked, setting down his drink. "Do you really want to know?", Peter asked, a question easily answered by the crowd who all shouted, "Yes!" "Alright, then, Akasha, Brad, Kyra, Francesca, Michael, if you would please. Now after we show you, do not run in terror, we will not harm you.", Peter said, giving Akasha a firm stare, implying it to her especially, who sighed and nodded, smiling. Peter began to transform and the rest of the Lamnia followed suit, their skin crawling, turning a deep blue. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow as they became more muscular and their nails and teeth grew several inches.

"Peter! You're a monster!", Felicia screamed, staring madly at the abnormal creatures before her. "No more than yourself.", he replied coldly, "You humans are ferocious, striving to better yourselves by any means possible, even if it hurts another human or anything you consider inferior to you."

"Lets get back to the party, shall we?", Brad said smartly, trying to break the stressful silence. They did, and Peter went to a table and got a drink. "That went well.", he said, taking a sip of Root Beer. "Thats exactly what you said after you told Nick to give me that note?", Francesca cried, turning her gaze towards him in a heartbeat. "Are you ever going to let me live that memory down?", he asked, sighing deeply and feeling slightly annoyed. "No! You hurt me too much!", she said, turning her full attention towards him. "You hurt me too. I had tears streaming from my eyes from just remembering that event.", he retorted, looking at her as if she were mad. "You hurt me the most, Peter!", Francesca yelled back.

You dont know the meaning of hurt! How many nights have you cried over me? How many times have you felt worthless without me? How many days have you screamed from the pain I caused you? That your very soul was being forced from every fiber in your being if you dwell on the memory? If you wish to haunt me and torture me with such a memory, then consider yourself succeeded! There has not been one moment where I do not regret what I did! I used to love you, but you've made me see that such a meaningless emotion was wasted on filth such as yourself.", Peter said, storming off.

After an hour of cooling down slightly, he looked over at Francesca and was angered by what he saw. A mortal was hitting on her and she flashed Peter a look of taunt and kissed the mortal man. He rushed outside and flew all the way to a deserted Hawaiian island, and when he arrived, he let out a bellow that caused the trees to fly from their roots. Not ten minutes afterward, Death Eaters surrounded him by apparating around him. One of them flew and landed roughly. "Peter Bainner, Lord Voldemort has requested that you join him.", the flying Death Eater said. The voice was all to recognizable.

"Akasha?", Peter asked. "Yes Peter. I am Akasha." "I will never join Voldemort! And how could you join him? He murdered Cedric!", Peter growled, scowling at Akasha. "Actually, Pettigrew killed Cedric, and frankly, I dont care who he kills or has killed.", she said, looking at him with a bored stare. Akasha then pointed her finger at him, "As your mother, I demand you join him!" "Never!", he yelled.

Death Eaters sent spells everywhere, mainly stunners. Peter jumped over Akasha as a stunner came flying towards him, and it hit her instead, and she collapsed. Peter transformed and grabbed hold of the neck of a Death Eater and slashed open the mortal's chest. The man did not die but slumped to the ground unable to fight any longer. He lept at another Death Eater and punctured the wizard's chest with his clawed hand and ripped out his heart, and bit into it, draining it. The shortest death eater shot a killing curse at Peter and Peter chucked the bloodless heart at the spell. The heart exploded and the death eater turned to run, but Peter tore off the flesh of the warlock's back, freeing all of the organs inside the body with a bloody splat. The final follower of Voldemort also ran but Peter lept on top of him, and brought his fist down on the man's face, cracking the mask. Peter repeated this until he felt the skull smash and the man's breathing cease. Peter turned back to human form and flew towards the headquarters.

After Peter was out of sight, the man with a sliced chest spoke, "Ennervate." and Akasha awoke, chasing after Peter, leaving the Death Eater to die.

When Peter arrived, he found dead muggles littering the floor, with the exception of two, who were too near death to save. Francesca, Brad, and Kyra were bound to the wall by an enchantment. The man who Francesca had kissed was a Death Eater. "Peter!", Francesca yelped, her arms and legs eagle spread. The man turned around quickly and flicked his wand and a jet of green light shot from the end of it. Peter dodged the attack with ease. "Crucio!", Peter shouted, aiming his hand at the Death Eater. The appendages of the man bent the opposite direction of which they were supposed to, and the man screamed in agony, toppling over.

"What are you?", the man asked, after Peter had let go. "You wont remember where you're going. You dont deserve to die by my hand. I'm turning you over to the Dementors.", Peter replied, taking a step closer to him. The man whimpered. "I dont think so, Peter.", Akasha said, lunging at him in her absolute form. Peter was thrown off guard and tackled into a wall, putting a massive crack in the solid barrier. While pinning him down, she gouged out his eyes with her thumbnails, blinding him. He threw her off and tried to use his ears to locate Akasha, but she was too silent and attacked him twice, slicing open his cheeks. The third time she struck, a voice in Peter's mind told him to duck, and he obeyed, causing Akasha to stagger for a moment. Peter took the opportunity and plunged his hand through Akasha's chest, exploding out the back of her. "This is no time to be feeling me up!", she joked and grabbed Peter's throat, squeezing hard enough to make him pass out. Even unconscious, Peter felt a part of him die inside.

When Peter awoke, he was lying naked underneath a pile of burnt rubble. Amy, Kotori, and Michael were standing over him. "What happened?", Peter asked, getting up. "The headquarters has been burned to the ground, the humans were killed, Brad, Kyra, and Francesca were incinerated, and Akasha has turned against us.", Kotori summarized, looking at Peter's face and seeming determined not to look any lower than that, "Not to mention, you've been blinded." Amy had looked away and Michael did not seem to care that he was in the presence of a naked male. "We need to report to Dumbledore.", Peter said. "First we should get you into some clothes, streak.", Amy said, using the same tactic Kotori was using against this nudity. Peter conjured some clothes and put them on. He ripped a part of his sleeve off and used it as a blindfold.

"Akasha has turned? Not unexpected.", Dumbledore said when he heard the news, "I was actually counting the days until she joined him. She took much longer than I anticipated. All we can do know is await Voldemort's next move. We must now hurry, or we will miss the feast. You arrived just in time for the school year to start."

"Peter, this is a school?", Kotori asked. "Yes Kotori, this is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.", Peter answered, turning his head towards her voice. "Professor, who did you appoint for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?", he asked, turning back to Dumbledore. "Professor Dolores Umbridge.", he replied simply, standing up and moving to the door, ushering them out so that they may go to the feast. "Not unbearable Umbridge!", Peter complained, making a face, "Professor, couldn't you have found someone a little less... dictating?" "I'm sorry Peter but no one applied for the job. They all seem to think it's cursed. Dont worry, you may skip the feast. Since your supplies were burned in the fire, I will purchase them for you. They will arrived in a few days time. The password is Dragontongue.", Dumbledore replied. "Thank you Professor.", Peter said, heading towards the common room, using the sound of his steps to guide him.

"Peter, do you think Akasha will return to the school?", Kotori asked, walking with him. "Not likely, Kotori, and if she did, I'd kick her in the keester.", he replied. "You're going to kill her arent you?", she asked him, looking at him with knowing eyes.

"That is the initial plan, yes."

"But if you kill her, then wont you die also?"

"Possibly, but it must be done."

Peter reached the painting and spoke the password. The doorway swung open and he entered. Kotori went into the girl's dormitory. Peter collapsed on the couch and awaited the rest of Ravenclaw to arrive, falling asleep eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later, Cho, Roger, and Jeremy entered the common room to see Peter asleep with his head buried in the pillows. "Peter wake up!", Cho said, tossing her bag on top of him. He groaned and said, "Go away!" "Get off the couch sleepyhead!", Roger laughed, turning over the tired body of the young Lamnia. When he laid eyes on Peter's bloody eyes, he cried out and jumped back, almost landing in the fire. Cho and Jeremy turned to see what Roger yelped about and Cho fainted when she saw the blood crusted eyesockets. "Oh my god! Peter! What happened?", Jeremy exclaimed, backing against the wall. "What? Oh.", Peter said, remembering his eyes and pulled the embedded nails Akasha had left in there to prevent his vision from returning. As soon as they were out, his eyeballs mended and his sight returned. "Clever, Akasha, but not clever enough.", Peter said, going to the bathroom and washing the dried blood coating the skin around his eyes.

Cho regained consciousness an hour after she lost it and the first thing she saw was Peter hovering over her with no injuries. "Peter, I just had the worst dream. I dreamt you had no eyes and you were blind!", she cried, burying her head in his chest. "That wasnt a dream. Akasha and I got into a duel and she dug her nails into my eyes, so that my eyes would not regenerate, but I have pulled them out before you woke. These were them.", Peter showed her the nails and she cringed "But how did you get them out?", she asked curiously. "He used his fingers.", Roger said, heading into the dorm room, looking rather pale for a mortal. "I think Roger's got the right idea. We should all turn in for the night.", Jeremy said, entering the dorm room after Roger. Everyone went to bed.

Peter awoke in the dorm with everyone had already left for their classes. He searched through his trunk and saw on his schedule he had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Dolores Umbridge first. Peter groaned, got prepared, and left for the class. "You're late, Mr. Bainner.", she said, her toad-like grin stretching across her face and her eyes twinkling, "Detention." Peter's skin flashed blue temporarily as he took his seat. "As I was saying, you will not need your wands. I want you all to turn to page thirty seven and read the theory on spellcasting.", Umbridge ordered, her mood in an ecstatic state from seeing her students in a miserable situation. Everybody groaned. "Thats no good. On the count of three, all of you will say 'Yes Professor Umbridge'. One, two, three.", she remarked, maliciously chuckling to herself. Everyone repeated the words but Peter, who, in a state of protest, bellowed, "Yes Sir!"

Roger, Cho, and Jeremy struggled to suppress a fit of laughs without success, but Umbrage's grin was wiped clean from her face as if she had not been smiling at all. "I dont believe those are the words I told you to repeat.", she said grimly, glaring at him. "I dont believe you studied my kind. Lamnia like I dont bow to the will of others unless we feel it will benefit us. I dont see any possible way repeating a sentence will benefit me. However, twisting the words in a sentence will benefit my mood greatly.", Peter replied, his eyes flashing yellow. "What exactly do you mean by 'your kind'?", asked Professor Umbridge, "You appear as human as I am."

"Your eyes deceive you. Twice, in the last five minutes I've shown signs of my inhumanity. Now your blind eyes shall finally see the nightmare you've never known.", he stated, and his eyes shone bright yellow as his skin lost it's color and it regained it in a dark blue pigment. His jaw dropped as the fangs formed and his hair grew past his shoulders.

"What are you?", Umbridge screamed, eyes wide and her wand pointed at him. "What's the matter, Dolores? I thought Ministry officials were trained to handle magical creatures such as myself.", Peter mocked her, taking a step forward. "Stupefy!", she screamed, shooting a stunner at Peter, whom easily caught the spell in midair, and held it in his hand, containing the magic inside a small barrier. "Professor! That's abuse towards a student. Naughty, naughty.", he said, tossing the spell towards the window, shattering it. Professor Umbridge shook her finger at Peter, so he gave her the finger right back. She gasped and shot a flurry of stunners at him. He dodged every one until Professor Dumbledore entered the room, who sent the few stunners flying at him out the gaping hole where the window once stood.

"Professor! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?", Professor Dumbledore bellowed, making all the students go white, except for Peter, who turned back into human form. Professor Umbridge burst into tears, "Filthy... Half-bred... monster..." "It's okay Professor. We were just demonstrating what not to do when encountering a powerful magical creature, isn't that right class?", Peter asked, turning to his fellow students. "That's right Professor, just a demonstration, thats all.", Roger said, invoking the rest of the class to agree. Peter aimed his hand at the broken window and snapped his fingers, thinking 'Repairo.' The glass flew back into place and mended together. Dumbledore nodded and left the room.

Peter waited until Dumbledore had turned the corner of the hallway before saying, "I covered for you once, I wont do it again. You best make sure a situation like that doesn't happen again, Umbridge.", he turned around, "Next time... I won't hold back."

After class let out, stepped outside to get some fresh air. He gazed upon the trees and soared out over the lake. School must've started for C.V.H.S., Peter thought, I wonder how much everybody misses me. He flew past Ravenclaw Tower and saw Amy in her animagus form, which was a cat, trotting along the roof of the tower. Peter swooped down and picked up the female feline and landed at the door to the entrance hall.

Kotori was waiting for him. "Peter, I must go. It's been too long since Fran, Brad, and Kyra have died, and I cannot hold their life force within me any longer. Goodbye, Peter, and I hope you succeed in stopping Voldemort.", she explained, and her flesh began to glow. The same bright light that she had become born from, engulfed her and five spirits flew from the light, one hitting Peter and reabsorbing into this body. The other four scattered, three heading in the same direction, and one shooting towards the mountains. Peter considered following it but he decided against it. Brad, Kyra, and Francesca would be revived, and he wanted to be the first one to greet them. He said his goodbye and entered the castle only to be crushed by the broom closet door, which burst off it's hinges spontaneously. Peter could feel the weight of three people on top of the door, who were laying on it. Oh great, who is it now, Peter asked himself with frustration. He burst the door off of him and it blew into splinters, sending the three mortals into the stone wall.

Of the three humans, Peter recognized one. "Jeremy?", Peter muttered, aiming his hand at the only boy of the three unconscious mortals, "Ennervate." Jeremy's eyes snapped open and looked around frantically. "Where am I? Peter?", Jeremy asked, looking amazed when he saw the friend from long ago. "Yes Jeremy, it is me.", Peter said, but was ignored, for Jeremy had just sighted the two girls he had traveled with. "Oh my god! Stormy! Nicole!", he cried, crawling towards them. "Its okay, Jeremy, they're just unconscious.", he said, reassuring his friend of their safety, "I can still hear their heartbeats." Jeremy looked at him with a perplexed look, "What do you mean you can still hear their heartbeats." "Lets just say I'm not human anymore.", Peter said, kneeling between the two girls and pointed a hand at each of them and repeated the same spell he had used on Jeremy. As soon as the girls were awake, Jeremy hit the floor and Peter rushed the three of them to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfery took them in and prepared medical supplies for them.

They were let out a week later, and sorted into houses. Jeremy was sorted into Hufflepuff, Stormy into Slytherin, and Nicole into Gryffindor. Peter made haste to buy the supplies they would need and showed them around the school. When he returned to his tower, however, he felt a presence he had not felt since Akasha destroyed the headquarters. He turned to the windows in time to see Francesca, Brad, and Kyra crash through.

"Welcome back my children. Nice to see you.", Peter said, walking closer, "Brad, Kotori is gone, and that is how you all came back to life. She acted as your Horcrux without your knowledge." "Kotori's gone? Oh...", Francesca said, looking at the ground. "Francesca, you do know it was you who caused yours and Brad and Kyra's deaths?", Peter asked, turning to her. "Yes Peter and I apologize.", she replied, bowing her head. Peter moved swiftly and bit her in the throat, piercing her artery. The immortal blood flowed down his throat, filling him with energy. When she was drained, he threw the body out the window it came in from and flicked his wrist, setting the body ablaze and incinerating it. "Such crimes are unforgivable.", he said, staring coldly at the ashes that blew away in the wind. "Peter?", Kyra said, and he pulled her close. "The same fate will not befall you. Be not afraid.", he said, gazing into her eyes, "We have some new mortals here who would be in need of converting." Kyra grinned, "Mortal blood? What a nice gift for my return."

Peter awaited the return of Brad and Kyra, who had set out to convert the two female mortals. When they arrived, Jeremy was hot on their tail, demanding a reason of Peter as to why Brad and Kyra had been sent to kill Stormy and Nicole. Peter was much entertained by the anger Jeremy was feeling. "It is only standard procedure to convert the new mortals.", Peter replied, grinning so that his fangs were largely exposed. He struck, taking Jeremy by suprise so that a defense was impossible. For the first time in this year, Peter tasted mortal blood was over his accepting tongue. While draining Jeremy, Peter felt the presence of Stormy and Nicole standing in the doorway.

Peter pulled away at the last second and fed Jeremy. The minute the blood touched his lips, Jeremy lurched forward and attempted to rip more flesh off than already torn. Within seconds, Jeremy had fed more than enough to resurrect a dying mortal. "Enough!", Peter growled, tossing Jeremy off his arm. Peter felt much weaker than he had when converting Kyra. "You overindulge, Young. If you feed from a mortal like that, then you become dead soon enough!", Peter hissed but his words were unheard by the undead young man, for his body was dead and his soul not yet revived. An hour had passed, and Jeremy had still not awoken. "Maybe the blood was too strong.", Kyra suggested, taking a seat and noticing that a first year was checking her out. She transformed momentarily and scared him off. "The boy did overdrink, it's possible he died twice.", Peter stated, flying off to replenish himself.

The second that Peter left the grounds, Jeremy's fingers gave a twitch as his body instantly transformed, The new born Lamnia allowed his eyes to roam around the room and they fell on Stormy. His vision was improved to the point that he could, if he chose, see in thermal vision. "Am I dead?", he asked , inspecting his skin and noticing that it was as pale as a vampire's. "What the hell!"", he exclaimed, jumping back and looking around frantically. Everyone looked calmly at him while waiting for Peter to return.

Peter returned three days later, looking full enough to convert three more mortals like Jeremy. "Gather round my children. I thought I might instruct to successfully seduce your victim before you attack so that you may not need to use any more effort than necessary.", he said, taking a step towards them. They looked surprised that Peter knew such methods. "Let me show you.", he said flying off and gesturing to them to follow. They flew after him and he led them to a local club and went inside, his eyes already on a victim already. Muggle music played and everyone was dancing, aside from the few loners and people taking a break. Peter stepped onto the dance floor and searched for his victim. Finally he found her. She stood against a wall, trying to tell some guy to go away. He walked over and grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor. "Wait one moment.", Peter said, moving to the DJ compartment and requested a song. When Peter returned to the girl, the song Forsaken played and he took hold of his victim, all the while, his children were watching from the side, some of them mouthing the words. He danced with the girl expertly, seducing her with vampiric moves. She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even notice him pierce her neck and draining her blood. She eventually became weak with no struggle. Then, Peter walked her almost dead body to a table and let her eternally rest. Peter sat back as his offspring attempted to do what he had, but to no avail. Each of their victims struggled the entire time and Brad was so unsuccessful that he bit himself in his attempt. Peter smiled and watched as his children sulked back to him.

Out of nowhere, Kyra developed a flaring rash all over her body as the vampire in her died. Peter looked around frantically, searching for the attacker. A fist plunged out of his chest and created a large, gaping hole. Peter transformed along with the rest of the group. "Oh so you are not mortal.", a female voice said, ripping out her blood soaked hand. "You! I can tell by your scent that you are the one who drained Arethan!", he exclaimed, turning to face her. "You must be the one he spoke of with this last breath. Peter, am I correct? That just makes this more interesting.", she replied, lunging at him. He caught her and dug his claws into her stomach. "I am no longer just a vampire, you wretch.", he growled, and threw her behind the counter. All of the mortals stood awestruck, watching the battle between a Vampire and Lamnia. The female vampire came over the counter and attacked the lycan, Kyra, draining her. "Kyra!", Peter yelled, lunging at the eternal one. She swiped at him. He was unaffected and bit into her neck while she struggled, the power of Lamnia just beginning to combine with her own. She made several gashes in his stomach in an attempt to free herself, only aggravating him further. Just before she was fully drained, he pulled, "Rest in pieces, Latheia." Peter hurried over to the limp body of Kyra. "Kyra!", Peter said, changing back to human form. "Peter, finish me. Drain every last drop.", she said weakly. "No!", Peter growled, trying to get her to stand "Peter, if you dont, they will die too.", she said struggling to point a finger at Brad and Stormy, whom were growing weaker and using the tables for support. "Peter, just do it.", Jeremy pleaded, leaning Stormy on him. Peter nodded, "Very well.", he replied, and put his fangs in place of Latheia's bite marks and drained what was left of her blood. "Goodnight, my child.", Peter said, and turned to the crowd of mortals. "You have just seen the supernatural deaths of two immortals. You will not live.", he said, rushing out of the door and after his children were out, he sealed the door. He flicked his wrist and the pool of blood underneath Kyra combusted, setting the entire building ablaze. Peter flew back to Hogwarts with his family, just in time to see Professor Dumbledore enter the common room, looking rather gloom.

"Peter, we've had another arrival.", he said, gesturing for Peter to follow him. Dumbledore led him to the hospital wing, where a small, thin girl was out cold in one of the beds. The girl's long, black hair laid out over her shoulders, and over a black shirt that fit tightly to her slender upper body. The shirt almost didnt cover her stomach, which led down to skin tight bellbottoms, in which a small blade could be seen on her belt. The sheets of the bed were stained by her muddy boots. "Michelle Rasco.", Peter said, walking to her bedside and awakening her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Peter.

"Flippy?", she asked, sitting up, "Where am I?" "Hogwarts.", he replied helping her out of the bed. "Hogwarts?", she asked, running out into the main hall, and running into Amy, knocking her over. "WHatch where you're going, first year!", Amy bellowed at Michelle, but her anger subsided when she saw who it was. "Michelle!", Amy squealed, pulling the girl into a bear hug and refused to release her. "Amy, you're crushing me!", Michelle struggled, attempting to free herself from the death grip. "Oh, sorry.", she replied, releasing Michelle. "So this is Hogwarts?", Michelle asked, gazing around her, "It's bigger than I imagined."

"Peter! There you are! I was jus-", Roger said, emerging from the dungeons and sighting Michelle. He said nothing but merely gazed at her. "Roger. Roger! I'm over here. This is Michelle, she is fromt he muggle world. "Hi.", she said staring at him for a while and smiling mischeviously. Oh no, Peter thought, Michelle has found her victim. He quickly led her to Dumbledore's office, where Professor Dumbledore waited, the sorting hat prepared. The hat told them she would be placed into Slytherin.

"Peter, would you retrieve Mr. Malfoy for me?", Dumbledore requested of him. "Sure.", he replied, leaving the office. "Professor, I met a student downstairs by the name of Roger. Who is he?", Michelle asked. "Roger Davies of Ravenclaw. He is in the same year as Peter, and is Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I would hide underneath my desk if I were you.", Professor Dumbledore said, sinking into his high back chair, and pointing to the window behind him, "Peter will not be using the door." Amy and Michelle dived under the desk just as the window shattered. Two bodies flew into the room. Peter dropped Malfoy and pointed both of his hands at the window place and screamed, "Repairo!", sending the broken shards back into place and mending them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HAVE YOU TOTALLY GONE MAD? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!", Malfory screamed, turning his wand on Peter, but Dumbledore disarmed him. "Peter, Draco is right. He is not immortal like you are. He could have very well died. Dont put students in life threatening situations and I will not be foreced to expell you.", Dumbledore said with that same calm tone he had, "Draco, I would like you to escort Ms. Rasco to the Slytherin common room." Malfoy did so, mumbling something that sounded like, " Not another muggle."

Peter went to his common room and slept for the night, he had Divination in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter awoke with the sun shining on him full force. He rose from the bed, then fell back on it, as if a force pushed him over. Peter felt a presence in the room, but could not sense them in any way but telepathic connection. He closed his eyes and a firey image of Akasha flashed into his mind. "Im waiting Peter.", her echoey voice said, and all went black. He opened his eyes adn pondered the vision. You just feel different that she's not here, he told himself, gathering his things and heading to Divination.

"You must invision yourself seeing without seeing. Use your inner eye to see for you, and it will tell you your future.", Professor Trelawney said, focusing on her own crystal ball. Peter focused as hard as he could on the ball, and it swirled black, like ink in water, and Hogwarts castle could be seen in the night. Peter gazed on as the image scrolled above the astronomy tower where, high in the sky, the Dark Mark could be seen, and a figure was trown from the tower. Peter's eyes went wild and he jumped out of his seat. "Peter, my dear, what did you see?", Trelawney asked, looking calmly at him. "Nothing Professor.", he said, diciding to share the information with her after class.

After class let out, Peter waited until everyone left, then he approached the Divination teater. "Professor, I would like to talk with you about earlier."

"You mean when you saw a vision in your orb."

"Yes I saw Hogwarts castle from Hogsmaede and the Dark Mark was floating above the astronomy tower, and someone was thrown from the tower."

"Did you see who?"

"No, that when I stopped."

"Well try again. Here...", she said, pullin a crystal ball from behind her desk. Peter conjured a chair and sat down, focusing on the crystal ball. It began to swirl again, and the same scene flashed. When the figure hit the ground, it flashed to Dumbledore's face, and zoomed out to a full body picture. Harry and Hagrid rushed over to Dumbledore. Peter pulled away. "Who is it?", Professor Trelawney asked, interested in the vision. Peter swallowed, "Professor Dumbledore." Professor Trelawney's eyes jolted wide, "Dumbledore! Peter, this cant be right. Dumbledore my boy? Everyone knows he is the greatest wizard to have lived, second to Merlin! There is no possible way that he would be thrown from the tower. I will inform him, but I doubt it will happen. i must go.", she said, gathering her things and showing him out of the classroom.

Peter exited and watched as Professor Trelawney rushedin the direction of Dumbeldor's offic Peter went to his common room where Amy and Brad were plying wizard's chess, Brad listening to Metal in his headphones. Amy beat him and they noticed Peter was standing there. Peter rushed out of the common room and headed towards the Room of Requirement, passing everyone he could think of occupying it, including Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Zacharias Smith, and Jeremy Stretin. He reached the plain stone wall space the room occupied, and paced back and forth, thinking, I need somewhere quiet to go with a crystal ball. he repeated the thought everytime he walked past the wall. Soon enough a door appeared in the wall and Peter entered, slamming the door just in time to ditch Brad and Amy, who were following him.

He stayed there for several hours, seeing more visions and learning more about the year to come. Peter resumed this activity everyday after classes. Winter passed, spring came and went. It was nearing the end of the year, and Peter had seen a vision of a small band of students including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Loony Luna, and Neville Longbottom fighting a large group of Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. He then saw a small flash of Akasha waiting for something, and a blue blur tackling her. Peter knew he must go to the Ministry. Peter rushed from common room to common room, retrieving Amy, Brad, Jeremy, Michelle, Nicole, and Stormy and told them about his vision. "That's no good.", Stormy said, looking shocked. "We've got to help them.", Peter stated, pointing at his eyes, "I've got a score to settle. Michelle, Amy, we'll see how useful you are in combat soon enough." Together they flew to the Ministry. When they arrived, Peter busted through the registration manikin and hurried to the prophecy containment room. On the way, they met a few ambushing Death Eaters and Stormy, Jeremy, Brad, and Nicole stayed behind fighting the Death Eaters as Peter, Amy, and Michelle rushed on. A few more Death Eaters surrounded Peter and the girls. One shot Michelle with stunner and it went right through her.. or so it seemed. Peter had seen her move out of the way and back into place too fast for mortal eyes to see. Michelle... she's not a normal human. It's just like I sensed., Peter thought, evading the attack of a Killing Curse sent flying his way. Peter watched as Michelle's skin curled and crawled, her body forming into a bulky demonic form. The Death Eaters stopped attacking and stared as the demonic Michelle came at them, eliminating them with one sweep. Peter rushed on as more Death Eaters attacked, but not until after killing a few.

Peter kept going until he sensed a powerful creature like himself nearby. He looked to the left and saw Akasha waiting at the end of a hall. Peter was so filled with rage for everything she had done to him and everyone around him. He was full of anger and energy that he used to increase his speed and strength to the point where he was already slashing at Akasha, whom was prepared for the attack and countered with her own attacks. The two lamnia battled on, not minding the crowd that had now gathered around them, Brad, Stormy, and Jeremy were watching with Nicole in Brad's arms. A few Death Eaters had come to investigate the show and did not even notice the small band of inhuman creatures standing across the hall from them.

Akasha punched at Peter, whom blocked each one, and returned with a powerful counter. They started flying, and wrestling in midair. "Sorta reminds you of the Matrix doesnt it, Peter?", she growled, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Shut up Akasha!", he grunted, throwing her off and using martial arts mixed with guerilla tactics to fight her. She countered with the same strategy, and the fight went on until Akasha threw him onto a suit of armor holding a sword outwards. He fell upon it and laid there, hissing from the gut wound.

"So I see that angelic creature has dispersed.", Akasha mocked, setting sight upon Brad, "But where have the other two weaklings gone?" "I killed them both.", Peter replied, attempting to released the blade from his waist. "Ah, so you replaced them with weaker children. Interesting. I pity you Peter. Your missing me has forced you to absorb mortal muggles into a coven of sorts, by draining them. Ah, Michelle. It has been too long.", Akasha said, noticing her.

"Akasha.", she replied, nodding her head and glaring. Amy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from transforming and attacking. The Death Eaters had finally noticed the group and were preparing to attack but Akasha disarmed them, literally.

Peter had finally freed himself from the impalement, and rushed at the overconfident monster that was his mother. She swiftly pinned him against the wall and bit his throat. He could feel parts of Nicole, Jeremy, and Nicole leaving him, along with parts of himself. She detached herself when she heard a popping noise behind her and looked over her shoulder. Peter looked as well and in front of the dead Death Eaters, whom had died from blood loos, stood Lord Voldemort. Before Akasha could even decide what to do, Peter grappled her and drained her to the last drop, leaving a small amount so that she would not die entirely. Voldemort disapparated before Peter could go after him. Akasha screamed and turned to stone, Peter busted a hole in the roof and launched the stone Akasha far off in the direction of America. He then collapsed on the cold, tile floor. Peter passed out from the exhaustion of the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts castle in the bed next to Nicole's. "Hey, he's awake.", Michelle said, informing Jeremy, Brad, and Nicole. They hovered over him. "Where's Nicole?", he asked, fearing her death even though he could sense her life force in two different places. "Over there.", Brad said, looking at her, "A couple of Death Eaters got lucky and hit her with a stunner and a torture curse, so she has some unusual side effects now." "Like what?", Peter asked, wanting to know and got up, "I dont see any damage."

"Its not physical. We think it might be psychological. She may be a bit loonier then before, but she will still be able to communicate and participate in normal activities here. But Madaam Pomferey says she is not allowed to go on any trips like the one we had just had.", Brad explained, looking slightly distraught. Nicole awoke and left the hospital wing in a hurry, looking for Peter and her siblings, after glancing at them for a few seconds, screaming, "Brad! Jeremy! Peter!" "What did I tell you?', he said, chasing after her.


	7. Epilogue

Epliogue

Peter made his way to all of his classes and took the tests. He got the scores the next day. The young lamnia had passed all of his classes with E's and took off to the Main Hall, where Brad, Jeremy, Stormy, Nicole, Amy, and Michelle were waiting. He said his goodbyes and headed inside of the portal to his muggle town residence. Amy and Michelle went ahead of him and reached the other side, heading for Amy's muggle home. Peter waited for the other four to go ahead and when they were gone he lunged into the portal and flew into the wall again.

He got up and staggered after Jeremy, Brad, Nicole, and Stormy. He caught up with them and they all went to a nearby apartment building, bought a room, and settled in.


End file.
